


Memórias

by ArteDian



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Carta, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArteDian/pseuds/ArteDian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan sabe que irá morrer. Seus pensamentos sobre isso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memórias

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha primeira fanfic... acho que ficou um pouco fora do personagem. Já pensei em várias histórias, mas essa foi a única que eu realmente gostei e que acabei escrevendo. Espero que gostem!

Os espinhos se aprofundam mais e mais a cada dia. Um dia, alcançarão meu coração. Quando esse dia chegar,eu morrerei.  
Eric estará lá, comigo. Ele sempre está. Ele dirá que tudo está bem, que a dor passará. Mas é mentira. Eu sei disso, ele também sabe. Mas também sabemos que palavras doces confortam qualquer um a beira da morte.  
Quando a dor finalmente passar, estarei morto.  
Então, a pior parte virá.  
Ele recolherá minha alma. Ele verá minhas lembranças.  
Ele saberá que eu o amei.  
Ele rirá.  
Não que eu o considere maldoso a ponto disso. Qualquer um no lugar dele riria.  
Quem não riria de um idiota que se apaixona pelo melhor amigo?  
Quem não riria de um idiota que sofria por estar ao lado de alguém, mas também sofreria se não estivesse?  
E esse é o meu maior medo.  
Não a morte. Eu sei que tudo deve acabar assim...  
Meu medo é que ele descubra dessa forma.  
Eu contaria para ele... se conseguisse.  
Mas não quero que ele se afaste de mim por isso.  
Eu já não sou capaz de viver sem ele.  
Só agora eu percebo o quão egoísta eu sou.

Se você viu isso também, Eric, me perdoe.  
Eu apenas o amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ela tinha ficado tão grande no papel D:  
> Optei por postar a história aqui por não conhecer ninguém que leia nesse site. Acho que me reconheceriam, tanto pelo casal da história como pelo nick, se eu postasse em algum site brasileiro, e acho que preciso melhorar bastante antes disso.  
> Eu passei um bom tempo tentando escrever um ponto de vista do Eric ,mas não saiu :T


End file.
